


Pretty Little Sweet Whore

by Hiraya_Sal713, Jaishii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, M/M, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sex Games, Sex Toys, Slutty Hinata, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Tie Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraya_Sal713/pseuds/Hiraya_Sal713, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaishii/pseuds/Jaishii
Summary: Hinata Shoyou is cute, pretty, adorable, has a perfect perky butt and beautiful skin.He knows it. He knows how to use it.And EVERYONE loves it.They love their pretty little sweet whore.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 71
Kudos: 723





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me Hinata, we have made you a hoe.  
> ≥﹏≤ 
> 
> Characters are not ours. Just the story is. This is just for enjoyment and pure fiction.  
> (We all know Hinata is a good boy ≧∇≦)

It was late at night and the volleyball practice ended a long time ago. Everyone already went home. Everyone except a certain baby crow and their team's captain.

Sensual moaning of a certain Karasuno player echoed inside the gym's locker room. Hinata was on the bench, laying on his back, his whole petite body turning into a delicious pinkish hue as his moans kept getting louder and louder. He lay there, naked, with his smooth legs wide open while his captain's head is buried in between them, letting his senpai taste every bit of him.

One thing he loves about Daichi, he is always gentle and loves to spoil him. 

Hinata arched his back as Daichi's tongue darted inside his folds. The little hole stretched adorably, trying to accomodate the slick object. The father crow then started pushing his tongue in and out of Hinata's small hole, making the boy shiver in pleasure and suck in his breath. The smaller crow began moving his own hips, thrusting it, grabbing Daichi's hair tighter to try and guide the captain's toungue deeper inside him. Sounds of licking and sucking and his own lewd cries tickled the tangerine boy's ear. 

"aah~... Daddy more" the baby crow begged, not even trying to hold back his moans.

Hearing Hinata's trembling plea, Daichi kissed his twitching hungry hole then fed it with his index finger while looking at the boy's cute visage contort and turn into one of drunk in pleasure and need.

The baby crow didn't disappoint.  
"aahhmm~"the sunshine whimpered, closing his eyes to savor the feeling of invasion, but still longing for more. 

Daichi's fingers are thick and rough. Wriggling it inside the younger boy's tight butt, made the captain's own cock twitch. 

Yes, Hinata is such a temptation that he can't reject. Seeing the boy writhe in pleasure beneath him, he started pumping his fingers faster, he can't help but wanting to make the boy scream in ecstasy. 

The younger boy bit his lips and close his eyes, but quickly opened them again to look at his captain adding another finger inside him, finger fucking him and teasing his favorite spots. Hinata's insides are so soft, hinting how wild the cocks it took before Daichi's today.

Staring at Daichi as he push his fingers in and out, Hinata decided that he can't take it anymore.

After the captain can fit three of his fingers inside, Hinata reached down, spreading his hole more while his senpai's fingers are still knuckle deep inside, showing that he needed something bigger, thicker, and longer.

He looked at Daichi pitifully, tears welling on his doe eyes and his lips forming a cute pout.

"Daddy, I need it now"

It was as if Daichi lost his rationality and immediatly pounced on the smaller crow.

Daichi removed his fingers from Hinata's warm hole. Hinata was staring at it the whole time thinking to proudly to himself,

'The hands our captain use to play volleyball, is the same hand he used to play with my hole"

He continued his dirty thoughts until Daichi stood up, revealing his other hand tightly wrapped on his enormous cock.

It was 9 inch, standing tall and proud, ready to wreck a hole- Hinata's wet hole to be exact. 

He jacked it a few times, positioning himself on top of the small spiker

Hinata was dizzy with excitement, when a sudden mewl came out from his throat. 

Daichi was now sucking on his erect pink nipples, nibbling and teasing it with teeth. 

The pleasure made the baby crow cry out with need, humping his hips to show his eagerness. If it's not enough, he also gripped the cock that he longed for, pumping it even though he can barely grasp it in his hands.

It's not the first time for his daddy crow's cock to fuck him. In fact, he's been fucked so much by it, enough for him to memorize it's every detail. From the head to the base, every vein and it's shape, he already swallowed it multiple times. Yes, in both of his holes.

As if hearing his thoughts, Daichi guided his rock hard rod towards Hinata's aching hole. He rubbed the head around the entrance for a while, teasing Hinata to hear him whine.

Daichi chuckled and whispered,

"Ready baby crow?"

Hinata was unable to answer with words anymore. He only nodded his head, wrapping his arms around his senpai's neck and excitedly waiting to be filled.

Finally, Daichi slowly inserted his cock inside Hinata's craving hole. The latter moaned and gasp, feeling completely full and stretched by the monster invading his body.

At first, Daichi was thrusting in a slow pace, but the younger crow spoiledly complained with discontent.

"Faster ! Daddy! ah~~good~"

As per his wish, the older crow thrusted fiercely, grunting while groping his tender and perfect butt, savoring the warmth and tightness of the sunchild's hole. He thrusted into him deeper and harder, making a moaning mess out of the sexy spiker.

Hinata's butt is really top grade! Seeing it on the court in that volleyball shorts can make anyone hard and hot. No one can resist it, including him.

After some minutes, he leaned down and captured Hinata's lips in a deep kiss, inserting his tongue and tasting the boy's sweet mouth. 

Daichi pulled him up so they can sit down, impaling Hinata deeper with his cock. This position stimulated his prostate and the sensation almost made the tangerine crow black out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

The captain loved seeing him so wrecked like this. With his cheeks flushed, panting and his tongue out of his mouth, the baby crow's ahegao face turned him on even more. He gripped the younger's waist tighter and pounded him vigorously.

"You're so beautiful, baby."

Hinata was on the verge of going crazy! He was crying and shaking from so much pleasure! And hearing daddy crow praise him made him feel like he's in heaven.

"Fuuuc-~~~ Daichi-saannn..mmm... Daddy ahhh!!"

He tossed his head back, letting his senpai plant kisses and hickeys on his neck. He felt his small dick twitch and about to burst. He also heard Daichi's pants and groans getting heavier, signifying his nearing release.

"Who else fucked this slutty hole these past few days?" Daichi suddenly asked between pants and kisses, touching the place where they are connected.

For some reason, the dirty question fueled him and made Hinata leak his pre-cum. He answered without stopping himself from bouncing up and down his captain's humongous cock.

"Umm..ahhh~.mmm~..Ushijima-san..Ahhh there~...A-also.. Atsumu-sa~ and O-osamu-san..~~mmm and three othe-~"

Thinking about all the amazing cocks he had for the whole week drove Hinata to the edge. He didn't manage to finish his sentence before his cum squirted out and sprayed all over his stomach.

Daichi, however, isn't finished just yet and continued fucking Hinata's now oversensitive body for a few more minutes. He then ceased his thrusts and started playing with the tangerine boy's tempting nips. 

To accomodate Daichi, Hinata arched his back, pushing his chest forward to let his senpai play with his nipples easily.

Soon after, Hinata felt the warm, thick, and sticky milk-like fluid filling his insides to the brim. Paired with his captain licking, sucking, and twisting his sensitive nipples, Hinata moaned softly again and again.

They shared a gentle kiss while Daichi is still inside Hinata, excess cum dripping from his used hole.

He looked so cute that Daichi can't help but tease him a little more.

"You deliberately let me catch you fingering yourself, didn't you?"

The boy nodded,

"Yes, daddy" and murmured softly.

Daichi chuckled at his naugthiness and pinched the younger boy's butt cheek.

"Such a pretty and good little whore."

Daichi affectionately complimented, satisfying Hinata's praise kink.

Fucking Hinata for so long, the captain naturally know what his kouhai liked. 

He layed the baby crow back to bench first before pulling his dick out, so as to avoid the cum from gushing out of his gaping hole.

He then brought out Hinata's favorite butt plug and and inserted it on the boy.  
Hinata let out a pleased 'Oh~' , finding it amusing how Daichi knows him so well. 

Yes, Daichi knows that the boy would want to go home with a cum-filled ass. Then he would video himself pouring the cum out later.

Since it's getting late, Daichi kissed him one last time, whispering words of love to each other and dropping Hinata home. 

Hinata, now alone in his room, began to reply to the usual indecent messages from Atsumu and Kuroo. As per the latter's request, he sent Kuroo the video of cum dribbling out of his gaping swollen hole that can't be closed at the moment.

The Nekoma captain never clicked so fast in his life. Watching the video that Hinata sent, his anaconda almost burst inside his pants. He urgently removed the clothes restraining his member and started jerking off, sending a picture and a vulgar reply to the reason of his erection.

Daddy Cat: Damn chibi-chan! If only we're closer, I'd fill your naughty ass everyday! 

Hinata read the text and his breath hitched upon seeing the image of Kuroo's XL dick, standing angrily and demanding submission.

Almost instantly, Hinata's libido sprang back to life. He put three of his fingers on his mouth and sucked on them, imagining the feeling of sucking the daddy cat's dick. The difference is, Kuroo's rod is definitely bigger, longer and thicker, enough to reach the back of his throat.

On the other side of the screen, Kuroo sat on his bed, wanking himself as he tried to remember the feeling of the small spiker giving him a blow job at the back of the gym. 

He could still imagine the hot and wonderful feeling of the sunchild's lips wrapped around his big rod. Small as the baby crow is, he sure knows how to suck and ride a cock. This he can guarantee with the many times he fucked the boy.

Kuroo hissed seductively , visualizing the erotic scene that one afternoon. Kuroo was leaning on the wall, trying to stop himself from roughly thrusting his hips. Hinata was kneeling in front of him, looking up at him with those big innocent eyes and a face like an angel, totally contradicting the sight of the boy's mouth passionately sucking on Kuroo's cock. It was such a sexy scene that became even hotter when sprayed his milk all over Hinata's face. The baby crow even teased him by licking the cum coating his face with an intoxicated expression. 

The whole time, Kuroo was praising him for being a good boy, and blabbering about the dirty things he wanted to do.

Kuroo sigh with disatisfation. Reminiscing such a thing didn't help him to get off. He needs more from the tangerine boy.

By the time Kuroo sent him another text, Hinata was already so horny that he was fingering his greedy hole that was just fucked a few hours ago. The baby crow mewled, using one of his hands to finger fuck himself while imagining the nekoma captain's cock, and the other hand to reply on the smutty texts the same man sent.

Daddy Cat: Whose cock bred you today chibi-chan? I'm so envious they get to milk your perfect boy-pussy.

The boy in question whimpered in agony, almost sobbing from thirst. His fingers can't satisfy him and this nekoma senpai kept tempting him with dirty praises and dick pics!

Still, he replied,

: Daddy crow creampied me just a few hours ago...but daddy cat made me horny again :-(

'Fuck' 

Kuroo cussed, not knowing if it was from the vulgar reply or the jealousy to Daichi because he get to fuck Hinata whenever he want or both.

Just as Kuroo was about to ask the younger boy to send a pic, Hinata already took the initiative, sending an image of his hole taking all four of his fingers yet still aching for more.

This alone made cat captain explode, his sticky cum splattering on his hands. Sure it got him off, but he knew he'd go crazy if he can't fuck the tangerine crow tomorrow. He sent the baby crow a text that hr will treat him to an onsen trip tomorrow since it's weekend.

Seeing the invitation, Hinata instantly accepted it, his hole twitching more with excitement and need. He closed his eyes to sleep, deciding that he will wear the panties Daichi gifted him for tomorrow. 

Little did he know, tomorrow is really party for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby crow is in for a party~

Hinata waited patiently at the train station. Kuroo promised to treat him to a trip in the onsen but he was sure the cat captain planned something more than 3that- something that made his stomach flip in anticipation 

He wanted to call or text him but that evil senpai of his might sense his desire and desperation, and tease him for that, so he dropped the idea. He really misses his daddy cat, not just his caress.

A few hours later, his phone rang. Looking at the name and icon, his fingers tapped the answer button without delay.

"Where are you sweetie? Daddy's already here at the train station~" Kuroo flirtingly said.

Hearing the deep raspy voice that almost sounded like a whisper in his ear, Hinata can't help but shiver, feeling very much familiar with the tone, only, the last time he heard it was when the owner of the voice was behind him, breeding him and pounding him into oblivion.

" Isn't it too early..?" he replied timidly, subtly masking the heat behind his words.

"I can't wait to see you my sunshine. Did I woke you up?" 

"No! Actually, I'm also here in the entrance.." Hinata bit his lower lip, feeling a mixture of nervousness and excitement, like a pit of butterflies is forming in his stomach.

"Oh really~? Such a good baby~." Kuroo chuckled and continued teasing the younger boy.

"Yeah...". 

He couldn't help but think about what would happen to the two of them later. 

He didn't even notice that Kuroo had already turned off the call. He just gasped when out of nowhere, a familiar strong and rough hand groped his tender butt.

"Guess who" The same provocative voice from the call snickered at him and made him feel goosebumps all over his petite body. The sunchild almost groaned from the nostalgic contact, he didn't even have to turn around to know the identity of the pervert

"Kuroo-san?" the small crow called with his milky voice.

Hinata felt the hand pinching his butcheeks go a little further until it reached his inner thigh. He would've spiked it's head if it was a stranger. But the hand groping him right now is a hand that already touched his body, unclothed, in more ways than one. It is also a hand that reached a deep part of him and made him cry out in pleasure so many more times than he can remember.

"That's not how you should address me, baby boy." Kuroo cooed huskily, letting go of the little crow's butt and hugging him from behind. 

"Da-daddy.." 

His face went red, not from embarassment but from the lust building inside him as he felt both of the Nekoma captain's hands encircling his waist.

Hinata tried to clear his mind, not wanting to pop an accidental boner in public, which he knows will easily happen if his mind dared to conjure more explicit scenes.

"Good! Let's go~" Kuroo removed his hands from the boy's waist and grabbed his hands instead. 

As much as the older cat is itching to push the baby crow down, he didn't come here just for that. He also wanted to savor a sweet time with the sweet spiker. After taking him out to eat however, it was Hinata who ignited the fire. 

"Kuroo-san, I'm hungry" the boy complained childishly, masking the real thing that he is implying.

That's why the man he called looked at him with a confused face.

"You can order mo-... Oh.~" He smirked devilishly, only realizing the real meaning of the previous sentence when he felt Hinata's hand creep and palm his crotch under the table.

With a now raging hard on, he dragged the naughty boy to the hotel they planned to stay in, which, lucky for them, is just in front of the restaurant they visited. Kuroo was so excited, he can ravage his favorite sex doll, all to himself! He can feed the baby some milk first, then go to the hotel's open bath later!

However, that excitement faded the moment he heard a playful voice that seems to bring anything but happiness. To him atleast.

"My~ our prince is going to party~"

Kuroo turned his head to see the hateful Miya FREAKIN' Atsumu staring at the baby crow with a predatory gleam in his eyes. The teasing twin then looked at the cat captain, provoking him into annoyance. The Nekoma captain returned the provocative stare, and was about to ferociously fight for his territory when the quieter teen unexpectedly gave the finishing blow.

"Mind if we join."

He stated, because with or without permisssion, he couldn't careless, already dragging the touch-starved crow with him. 

Kuroo thought of protesting, he wanted to have the Karasuno spiker all to himself today! But when he remembered how well Hinata took his and Daichi's cock at the same time, he unhesitatingly let his lower part think for him, and his lower part decided that it wants to to see the baby crow take care of three this time!  
And so he begrudgingly agreed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

With one flick of a hand, the loud pink lacy panties that Hinata took time to decide on was taken off and carelessly tossed on the ground along with the other pile of clothes. His slender fair body was now revealed, in all his naked glory, to the three predatory men who shamelessly enjoyed the view. 

The tangerine-haired boy flushed, his heart pounding on his rib cage like it's about to pop out. When the stunned men around him did not move to touch him, only silently eye raping him by themselves, he pursed his lips pitifully, showing a passionate expression and deliberately spreading his legs, tempting them to touch plump ass.

Receiving the silent signal, the three naked daddies snapped out of their stupor, feeling that this is too good to be true. The things in their minds only vanished the moment they began caressing the small boy's smooth, pale skin. A skin that is beautiful enough to be considered sinful. Yet, they always give in and couldn't help themselves but to devour it again and again.

Hinata on the other hand, was already out of it. His mind cannot conjure any other thoughts except the pleasure all over his body as he let out his wanton moans. Well, how could he not moan? Three hot men are playing with his body, one kept sucking and twisting his sensitive nipples, the other kissing and savoring his precious little hole and dick, and another swallowing his sweet cries of pleasure in an ardent deep kiss. They trade places every now and then until each of them have already tried fitting three of their fingers in his tigh hole.

It didn't take long before he spurted for the first time today, but his enthusiasm didn't die down even a bit. He smiled at them as they kiss him one by one, letting him kneel on the matted floor to 'return the favor'.

Pumping an unbelievably big rod in both of his hands, Hinata looked up the at three men who are intensely watching him as he slowly swallowed the oversized cock in front of him. He felt the hard thing twitch as it hit the back of his throat, sucking the tip for a while before thrusting it back to his throat again.

Atsumu bit his lips as his favorite spiker worship his cock the way no one else can. He found the scene so sexy, seeing Hinata blowing him while pumping two more cocks that he can barely hold in his hand. When he felt his release coming, he pulled out from the boy's mouth. He didn't want to paint the boy's face with his milk, not now. He wanted to blow his load inside that hole which can make him feel like the baby crow is being impregnated by him. Actually, if he can impregnate him, he really will.

After Atsumu took his dick out from Hinata's mouth, the baby crow proceeded to simultaneously tease the other cocks in his hands. The naughty boy giggled, giving playful licks and kisses on the head of Kuroo's and Osamu's juniors (not really a junior though), almost pushing them to their release. The both of them couldn't stand it and retorted by rubbing their hard dicks on the baby's pinkish nipples at a torturously gentle manner.

When the beloved tangerine crow turned his flushed face back to Atsumu, he noticed the blonde fox smirked, clearly in the middle of perversion which was soon proven to be correct. This naughtier Miya twin began tormenting him, grazing the tip of his cock ever so lightly on the baby crow's lips, making him assume that Atsumu wants him to suck it, only to pull away when the boy opened his small mouth. The mean fox then trailed his dick all over the Hinata's face, urging him follow it's direction, trying to reach it with his tongue and waiting for the man in front of him to shove it back to his mouth, only to hear devious snickers from his bad lovers.

Hinata glared at them with an adorable pout. He stood up, gathering his own cum from his stomach then sat on the bed and spread his legs. As someone with no pubic hair anywhere, all of his precious parts are revealed, triggering the start of the real deal when he deliberately showed them his finger with his own cum on it, pushing past his rim and moving inside him. That's when the snickering stopped and so did the teasing. 

Time for the main event.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mmm~ Kuroo-hyaaann.... my hole~" 

Kuroo raised one of the wailing crow's legs, as he lay on his side, pounding the latter roughly from behind. The action let the other two men have a good look on how the younger boy's tiny fuck hole takes in such a huge monster like a pro, loving the way it stretches so wide and raw.

While the Miya twins are fapping themselves, waiting for their turn to nail the boy, the evil cat picked up the pace, grunting as he felt the hole tighten. Then, Kuroo decided to change their position, easily lifting the moaning mess as if he weigh nothing in a suspended congress.

Feeling that he is close to coming, he whispered breathlessly to he whimpering crow.

"Where do you want it, baby? Which hole?" 

Hinata squealed as he felt the thing inside him plunged deeper. With tears welling in the corner of his eyes, he held onto the cat's neck tighter, bouncing up and down to meet the passionate thrusts of the person breeding him.

"Kuroo-san~...i-inside...me~" 

"I'm not your volleyball senpai right now, baby slut." Kuroo spanked the slutty boy, responding in between pants, grinning as he kissed his beloved sunchild.

"I-it's deep... Feels so good~ mmm... Daddy cat ish shhhoooo naughty!" 

The small boy rolled his head back, humming in delight while feeling a familiar warm and sticky fluid getting shot deep in him. The daddy cat pecked the boy's forehead before pulling out to recharge and let the next one have his fun, causing the little crow to whimper when he felt emptiness on his unfilled hole.

It didn't take long though before the emptiness went away as another exceptionally large member penetrated him, giving him no room to beg for more.

" You want my cock prince?" Atsumu asked. Hinata nodded meekly, whimpering when he felt the sneeky fox reach around and tug at his small leaking cock a few times. Atsumu gathered the boy's cum, lathering it on his dick to use as a lubricant.

"Ready?" 

"Yes, daddy!" Hinata braces himself for the impact. The fox senpai scooted forward and slid the glistening tip in. He grunted at how tight Hinata gripped him despite being fucked so roughly by the cat captain before him. He snapped out of his own reverie when the tangerine-haired boy moaned sharply, pushing himself back, trying to get more of the big rod inside him. 

Atsum heard the boy's plea and pushed in all the way, groaning in arousal. 

'Fuck' He was so grateful that their adorable fuck doll loves it raw.

"Prince, where do you want daddy to cum?" He started shallowly thrusting teasing the boy for an answer. Hinata tossed his head back, almost forgeting to reply. 

"I-n my m-mouth. I want more..~." His voice turned high pitched. 

The blonde fox picked up his pace thrusting and rubbing deeper. Hinata gripped onto pillows beside his head, completely letting the other person take control and nail him the way he wants to.

"Daddy~!" Osamu can't help but kiss Hinata's lips and eat his moans while Atsumu was kissing and playing with his pinkish nipples. 

The baby crow's eyes rolled back as Atsumu pounded into his sweet spot over and over again. A mantra of various noises left the back of his throat feeling himself climb closer the peak. 

"Come on prince. Cum for daddy now, baby slut." Atsumu pounded into Hinata.

Soon, his cum spurted all over Atsumu's hand and the bed. It took all his strength to not buckle as Atsumu pulled and let the boy down to his knees. 

"Suck prince. I'm close." 

Hinata took Samu into his mouth, slurping as if it was a noodle. His chest heaved up and down, he limited his breathing, taking the whole length all at once.

"Fuck baby, here it comes, drink it all baby boy!~." He gripped Hinata's head as he came down the younger's throat. 

Hinata moaned onto Atsumu's cock before swallowing the milk as much as he can. 

Without further ado, another hand started fondling his wet hole and dick. He let the grey-haired fox turn him on all fours and mount him from behind, totally submitting to another round of pleasure.

Osamu didn't delay and inserted his cock on the well-fucked hole which was slick and leaking with cum, making his dick slide easily in one swoop.

The small spiker who was just coming down from his high was pounded back up again. He felt his throat hurt a little because of the nonstop screaming but still didn't prevent him from doing so repeatedly, not while the person mating with him was pounding him like there's no tomorrow.

Skin slapping skin errupted through the room accompanied by the youngest boy's trembling cries, obviously trying to not get drunk on the feeling.

"Senpai..~ Daddy~ ahhm more~" 

Osamu smirked, getting more excited and by hearing the boy's lewd mewls. He chuckled darkly, spanking Hinata's tender butt, panting out words that he knows would send the crow closer to release again.

"You want more seed little prince? You want us to get you pregnant?"

The small boy nodded, fucking himself back on Osamu's dick.

"Mm~...yeah~"

Listening to the dirty conversation, the two people's member resting on the back, stood again in attention, aiming to pump another batch of semen to try and impregnate the boy. It might be impossible but imagining a Hinata whose body was so much more smaller than theirs, have a bulging and heavy stomach, carrying their babies....

'Damn, I want to try impregnating him' Kuroo and Atsumu formed a plan inside their heads.

They snapped from their thoughts when they heared Osamu humming, adding more force to his thrusts.

"Then, you have to work hard and get baby-making milk out."

Hinata didn't answer, only tightening his grip on the bed as he felt himself tighten caused by the fierce fucking from a certain fox. It didn't take long before the prize for his hardwork was bestowed, a thick string of cum seeping on his insides and some dripped on his thighs.

The baby crow was catching his breath, bathing in the aftersex glow , feeling the person who just shot his seed in him plant kisses on his neck and cheek, the hard rod inside him spurting cum after cum. It was his third time getting creampied so his ass was already gushing inspite of still being filled with a cock. They've been at it for an hour and a half, but knowing the capabilities of the people with him, he dare not underestimate their libido and endurance. Not that he minded.

After Osamu pulled out, he was immediately replaced with his twin brother, grunting as he slides his cock inside the crow's sloppy hot hole for the second time. 

"Oh~ Dadsumu is rock hard again~" Hinata giggled innocently, his hands kneading his own swollen nipples and teasing Atsumu so casually like he wasn't riding on top of the fox's cock.

'This is a foul!' The said fox screamed internally, finding the sunchild's action endearing and irresistible. 

Without warning, Atsumu snapped his hips upwards, forcing the small boy to lay on top of him, hitting hard on his favorite spot in the process. 

"Ahhmm! ~ wait! I'm still-" 

With a yelp, Hinata began to push his hips back, helping the senpai below him to go deeper in a greedy manner. Moans spilled out again from the baby crow's throat again while Atsumu was fucking him with shallow strokes. He wiggled his plump buttox, gesturing to the golden-haired twin to go harder and at the same time, trying to match his daddy's pace.

Not long after, Hinata felt another presence behind him, not surprised at all when another pulsing anaconda was pointed at his currently occupied entrance. Instead, he spread his legs wider to welcome another invader like a good little whore that he is.

After adjusting their position, Atsumu took one of the baby crow's erected cherries on his mouth, nibbling on it to stimulate their sweet slut while waiting for the completion of the sandwich. He was fucked thrice already, so the other can slide easily.

Before Kuroo can enter, Hinata reached his hand behind to hold firmly onto the cat captain's hair, reminding lewdly with greedy anticipation,

"Daddy, be gentle please~" 

Hinata bit his lips, arching his back when he felt Kuroo's little giant ease itself into him. Like he asked, the dark haired cat did slid inside him slowly, waiting for his poor hole to adjust little by little. Now, both the fox and the cat are grunting at the tightness and friction, their dicks rubbing together inside their beloved's hole.

Hinata on the other hand, felt so full that he can't even speak. His mouth hung open with only strings of 'aaahs' and 'nnhhs' vibrating from his vocal cords. As funny as it sound, despite getting double penetrated for who knows how many times, he can still differentiate the feeling of different dick combinations.

He started thinking of the combination of men who did the sandwich with him, but  
He didn't even have much time to linger on the thought as both of his tops started moving.

"So tight...as expected of our lovely fuck doll"

The baby crow's mind began blanking, the dirty talk and the powerful pounding from the two cocks inside him are melting his sanity and turning it into pure bliss.

"Little prince took three different cocks on his greedy hole, now he's riding two at the same time...like a pretty little sweet whore"

In the peak of delirious pleasure, the little crow totally lost control of his body, letting the three men in the room make love to him as they please. Osamu, who was instantly hard again, didn't like being left out so he took Hinata's free hand and used it to pump his dick.

Soon, the four of them felt the build up of their release. Kuroo and Atsumu then fucked the boy faster until his eyes roll at the back of his head, and his pleasured screams grow louder. 

"Ahhhh....mmm~ no... I'm cu-cumming"  
The youngest boy cried in pleasure, causing the two men sandwiching him to release their pre-cum.

The evil cat gave one of his usual evil smiles, biting the boy's earlobe and whispered dirty things, sending shivers down the crow spiker's spine.

"You like that baby slut? You like getting fucked by two people at the same time?"

The young boy only manage to nod his head, humming in agreement, focusing more on the the attention his boy hole is getting.

Atsumu didn't let go of this opportunity to tease his little prince and followed Kuroo's lead.

"Of course you like it" He grasped Hinata's slender waist tightly.  
" You love getting fucked by big dicks. What are you then, baby boy?~"

The teased little crow forced out an answer together with his sexy trembling moans

"Nhhh~ I...I'm..mmh~... I'm daddy's pretty little sweet whore..."

Osamu, who can't take it anymore, kissed the slutty sunchild and asked him his own dirty question,

"Then, what does daddy's pretty little sweet whore want?~

As he was answering, Hinata reached his limit and blurted out an honest reply, his exploding seed scattering all over Atsumu's stomach.

"I mmh... I want daddy's cum in me...to fill me up...~"

Their baby boy's wish is their command. 

Hinata inhaled sharply, feeling a huge load of cum drowning his insides. The men around him groaned at the same time as they milk the small boy who was ready to pass out from the intense pleasure. They lay there for a while, letting everyone's senses to return first before cleaning up.

Of course, they will responsibly help the baby crow clean himself. Kuroo and Atsumu went to prepare the bath while Osamu remained to accompany the sunchild until he gets out of his euphoria.

The fox and cat duo returned only to see Osamu's head in between Hinata's legs. After recovering from the intense sex, Hinata asked the grey-haired fox to plug his gaping hole because he wants to feel filled the whole day-a favor that almost made Osamu hard again. 

The little slut bit his lips when he saw the quieter twin put the plug between his teeth, indicating that he wants to do it with his mouth. The explicit sight of Osamu staring straight at him, pushing the small toy inside the twitching hole using his mouth, entered his vision. The still sensitive boy cannot help but let out a few moans when he felt the small object enter him, sealing the cum inside him. Osamu kissed his hole for a few seconds after putting the butt plug in and lifted the young boy up suddenly carrying him to the bubble filled tub.

(later...)

Hinata sigh, his sore muscles getting soothed by the luke warm bath. After cleaning up, the three brought him to the exclusive open bath of the hotel to soak, the steam turning the baby crow's pale skin to pinking, further highlighting the love marks on his body.

Ah, soaking in a hot bath after a gangbang feels the best. Hinata can't wait to this again but next time, Daichi and Ushijima will also come. Oh! he remember something his birthday is just about to happen and he expecting the day would be great as he pleased. Can the tangerine crow take care of five cocks next time? Everyone wants to know.~

Put that aside for now though, because later, they have a game to watch. He's not going to play on this game but he sure have a job to do for a certain player before it.


	3. Hinata's Birthday Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hinata's birthday and his daddies planned a surprise birthday game!!!

Classes ended, Daichi and Suga agreed to go home together. They were walking calmly while eating the steamed pork buns, when suddenly mommy crow excitedly remembered something!

“Hinata! Oh! It’s my baby crow’s birthday!” he exclaimed cheerfully. 

“Wait, did you prepare anything for his birthday?” he laughed, noticing Suga look at him with shocked face. 

Daichi knows that Suga loves Hinata in motherly way, but they've been so busy these past few days, that’s why he can’t blame that the white- haired crow forgot his baby's special day.

“Yeah, oh no! I just prepared a dinner party in a haste!” Suga pouted in disappoinment. He really wanted to do somrthung better for their tangerine boy, but...

“It’s okay, ” Daichi smiled,and patting his shoulder in assurance.  
"I'm sure that no matter what, Hinata will appreciate that we made an effort." 

“But.. that’s boring! I want our sunshine have a memorable birthday you know.” Still sulking, Sugawara was about to suggest an idea when his phone rang, the loud ringtone startling both crows.

Looking at the familiar name, the mother crow clicked the answer button curiously.

“Moshi moshi?” 

“Hello~ Sugawara-kun!!” The voice of a woman's high-pitched voice answered from the other line.

Both the captain and the setter made a confused expression, surprised by the sudden call from this person.

“Hiraya-neechan?!” He responded happily. 

The mother crow moved his phone away from his ear, setting it on speaker when another deafening squeal was heared.

“They’re still loud as ever.” Daichi sweatdropped, chuckling at his senpai's antics.

“Ah~ You still know me!? I have such kind kouhais!” Hiraya laughingly stated making the two Karasuno players laugh as well.

“Of course we remember! You're the one who rarely calls after graduating as our manager!" This time, it was the captain who answered, complaining in a fake wronged tone.

“Ne~ what about me Sugawara-kun~" The other female cut him off.

“Jai-chan~ you’re both Hinata's precious cousin~” 

Flattered at the sentence, the two women giggled again. A little while later, the giggling ceased, and they started to get down to business.

“Okay now, Hiraya-neechan, can I know the reason for this call?” Suga asked anxiously. He find it quite odd because it’s the first time that they called him personally and not their coach first.

“You are aware that today is the birthday of our little sunshine, right?” Hiraya questioned eagerly. 

Giving an affirmative response, the mother crow spilled what they had planned.

“Daichi and I planned to eat at his favorite restaurant with our whole team and his other friends... Eto... We've been busy for the past few days that we can't prepare a better party...”  
He hung his head down, a little ashamed of the humble idea that they thought of. Daichi just shook his head, trying to comfort Suga out of his emo mode. Their two senpais wouldn't mind anyway.

“Don't mind it hahahaha! Your coach already told us.” Jai's hyper voice stung their ears.

"And that's why we called anyway! To help you~" Hiraya added.  
"We still have time! We have idea, let's hear it okay?"

"Really, nee-chan? What is it?!"  
Daichi and Suga looked at each other gleefully. Finally! They could do something better!

“Okay, listen carefully my adorable kouhais. Here's the plan.” Hiraya's voice sounded like a leader, exactly like how it was back when they were first years and the woman was their team's manager. The captain and the setter felt a little nostalgic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Happy Birthday Hinata-kun~” Jirah greeted joyfully, making Hinata blush and giggle adorably! He was currently video calling his two pretty cousins (≧ω≦)(LOL).

Actually he wants to practice more in the gym after his class but they called him first, leaving him no choice but to answer.

“Thank you.” Hinata replied, noticing that his older cousin looks upset.

“Nee-chan, are you okay?” He asked worriedly, pursing his thin lips in the same way as his cousin.

“Don’t mind me, little crow. We know that this day is special for you and we're just sad that we can't celebrate it with you.”

Sensing the gloomy atmosphere, the baby crow, beamed and loudly said,  
“I’ll feel worse if you're sad nee-chan!!!.”

“Okay, so since we can't be there, we decided to just as someone in the house to cook something for you!”  
Jai winked at him, proud of their 'surprise'.

“Is that so.. Did aunt bothered to cook for me?!” Hinata said, his clear eyes gleaming with joy and a radiant smile etched on his cute face.

His two cousin'd on the other side of the screen, squinted their eyes, almost blinded by the brightness of the sunchild.

'So cute'

“You’re such an angel, Hinata-kun~ Just go straight inside the mansion. The door is unlocked~” 

He somehow heard relief on her voice, but notenough for him to be suspicious. 

On the way to his cousin's home, the bright smile on the short boy's face faded, constantly checking his phone for his daddies's messages. He sigh, promising to get a small revenge on them next time!

Walking down the familiar path, he was murmuring about how he would ban sex on his daddies as vengeance, when he surprisingly met Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka on the way. 

“Chibi-chan!!” Tanaka and Nishinoya greeted him happily while Kageyama just looked at him with an obvious 'boke' thought in his face. But what caught his attention is red box that kageyama’s holding. 

A new light shone on his face, instantly asking,

“You remembered my birthday Kageyama!? Is that a gift for me?!” 

Bouncing up and down like a giddy child, his two senpais just covered their mouth to avoid laughing at the stupid look.

Kageyama looked away before answering...

“It’s not just from me... Boke...” 

“It’s from Kenma and me.” Kageyama added, letting Hinata take it from him with a flushed expression.

“Wow.. You and Kenma are really giving me this?! THANK YOU!!!"

Kageyama poked his head, shouting back a 'Shut up boke!' that only made him stop screaming for a while.

“Look! There’s a letter above it.” Nishinoya and Tanaka moved closer to the box to read the letter.

“Happy birthday, Hinata!!! OPEN it when the time is RIGHT.” 

They looked at each others eyes and gazed back at the paper. They had no clue what the message means which only made them more curious.

The silence was broken when Nishinoya's attention diverted to back to the baby crow.

“Anyways, where are you going Hinata?” 

“Oh! I remembered! I’m going to my auntie’s house!” Hinata answered excitedly. 

“Ah....so it's that?" 

“I’m going to celebrate my birthday with my auntie!... Oh you can come if you want!” 

Now receiving the signal from the mother crow, the three gave their answer.

“Is that so? Then, we’re coming with you!” Tanaka and Nishinoya stated in chorus. 

(Reaching the house...)

“Wow! It’s a mansion!!” the two senpais yelled in awe. 

“I told you they’re rich.” Hinata shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms, proudly showing off that he always comes to this mansion.

The house was a series of rectangles, constructed out of steel and glass. It was very much modern, standing amidst the florid lawn. The roof was flat and there was no visible chimney, the front door was metallic and opened with both a key pad and biometric scanner. The three were still amazed at the mansion and its surroundings that they didn’t notice Hinata already pushing the door open. He had peculiar feeling when the front door was opened slowly and the lights are off inside.

Whenever he visited here, his auntie will always welcome him with hugs, but now it’s silent. When he stepped forward, he was startled, yelping as the chandeliers suddenly turned on and a confetties were scattered everywhere. He stood frozen, his mouth hung open, pleased and stunned with the surprise.

“Happy Birthday Hinata!!!” the whole team shouted cheerfully. The birthday boy couldn’t help but cry in joy, seeing everyone laugh with happiness. 

“Now that our precious birthday boy is here, Let’s start the party!!”

Sugawara announced cheerfully, pumped up with the celebration. He pulled the tangerine boy closer, feeling the baby crow hug him back tightly. 

“It’s the best birthday ever. Thank you Suga-san!!” hinata said wholeheartedly. 

“I couldn’t have done it alone without them," Sugawara used his hands to gesture at the team.

"-and of course, your adorable cousins.”(≧∇≦).

Hinata only smile gratefully

'So they planned it, huh.' 

All of his friends— from middle school and now, and coaches from the volleyball team are here. There are so much fancy foods and detailed decoration that he was sure his cousins really thought this through. On the other side of the room, there’s a table full of gifts! Oh! Speaking of gifts, he looked at Kenma’s mysterious gift, holding on it tightly. He couldn't wait until the party is over to open it..

(After the party...)

"Thank you so much guys!!! This is the best birthday ever!!!" 

The party was really a blast that he couldn't help thanking them again and again. Unfortunately, it was getting late, and some of them are drunk already, so they had to end the party now.

Making sure that everyone already left, he went up to the second floor, quickly making his way to the walk-in closet in the room that he usually use to open the gift. Stepping inside, he sat on the cushioned chair, not even bothering to lock it. 

Hinata excitedly opened the red box. His eyes got wider and small a gasp left his pretty mouth when he saw a sailor uniform neatly folded inside the exquisite box. He can’t deny that this is his thing, cause damn he loves it! 

He hurriedly wore it, patting the short skirt and tight knee highs that suited him perfectly. He also didn't bother to wear his underwear, naughtily flauting his perky butt whenever he bends down. He took a few minutes to appreciate his body in a huge mirror, combing his hair and putting on his favorite perfume to go along with it. 

Yes, he'll use this to torture his daddied! Hmph! 

Feeling satisfied with his looks, Hinata went out of the walk-in closet to take a picture at his bed. Only to suddenly felt his vision darkened as a velvet cloth covered his eyes.

He squealed, feeling someone cover his eyes and tying his both hands with what he can discern to be a leather bondage strap tightly. The young crow was about to panic as he felt himself being carried by a pair of strong arms in a bridal style. He didn't know how to react until he inhaled the familiar scent from the man holding him. He unhesitatingly clasp his arms around his daddy’s neck, moving closer to his ear to wail in a bratty way.

“Daddy~ you're late! Why didn’t you call me? Mmm” 

Kuroo didn't know whether he should laugh or just dive and eat the sexy boy in his arms, in the end, deciding to settle with kissing Hinata’s forehead.

“You’ll see why, baby.” Kuroo whispered seductively.

Still un convinced, the boy in his arms deadpannned.

“And why you’re acting like a kidnapper huh?” Hinata asked, touching the cat's face while speaking.

The Nekoma captain took a few minutes to oggle Hinata's revealing look, groping his legs and ass while he's at it, before replying to the little crow.

“It’s roleplaying baby, you're gonna be th e pretty little innocent student,"

He pecked his baby's small lips again,

"While I’m the big bad senpai who is obsessed with you.” Kuroo explained boldly. 

He felt his already hard member throb as Hinata’s cheeks are dusted with pink, a small yet obvious bump appeared on the boy's seductively short skirt.

“Do you like it?” The blushing crow nodded, slowly feeling heat not only in his face but also in his nether regions. He doesn’t have a clue where daddy cat is taking him, but he never felt worried, fully trusting the man who held his body a lot of times before.

A few minutes passed when he heard a door open and close behind them, hearing different familiar voices that made his pantyless crotch wet with desire.

“Oh~ our birthday prince is here~.” He turn his head where his daddy Atsumu's voice came from. 

Kuroo didn't untie the rope in his hands so he can only gasp when someone kiss his nape from behind, soft cloth was slowly taken off. He looked around and saw that he is in the master bedroom with the six people whom he thought forgot about his birthday. They were sitting on the long couch, looking like hot kings sitting in their throne and admiring thir favorite doll.

"We're sorry to make you wait baby." 

Hinata smiled brightly, a fluttery feeling in his chest that almost made him tear up. Kuroo lead him to the fluffy king size bed, peppering gentle kisses all over his face. As if snapping, the cat captain then lurched forward, his kisses turned hard and demanding submission, to which the baby crow happily cave in. His hands went to Hinata's hips, grasping them with a firm insistence. Hinata felt his legs shaking from eagerness, only now realizing how much his daddies trained his body to be so lewd.

When they broke apart, Kuroo was pressed on him, hard enough that Hinata can feel the firmness of his Nekoma senpai's erection rubbing against his leg. 

“So pretty,~” the older man's voice was rough, sniffing the tempting scent of the younger boy.

“Do you realize how pretty you are?”

Hinata closed his eyes and nodded, feeling Kuroo pull his skirt up, humping his clothed erection in the little crow's butt.

Sensing the others getting impatient, dark-haired cat no longer delayed, and explain the rules to the birthday boy.

“This sweet and pretty baby boy would like to play a game, right?”

From the set up itself, he know's that it's gonna be so fun. And he wants his gift already! He felt that he is gonna go insane. Well this is insane. This whole situation is insane! 

"Let's start now birthday boy~." Atsumu pretty much sang it, putting the blindfold back on the boy's eyes.

They spread his legs widely, watching his pink little hole clench tightly 

It made their hard cocks throb, begging to be freed in their tight pants. They still have a long night, and they plan to savor it.

"There's only one thing you have to do baby. You have to guess whose cock is fucking you, if you get it right, the you get to cum, but if you get it wrong,"  
Atsumu's voice got lower.  
"—You'll get punished"

Then Hinata suddenly thought..does his cousins know about this plan?

(*ehem yeahtheydo)

Kuroo tapped a finger against his chin, having a hard time choosing the lube and condoms because they bought a lot of variety.

Hinata lay on the bed, his arousal getting more heated as anticipation consumes him. He could only wait, blindfolded, his perfectly round butt was thoroughly exposed for his daddies to see and use, receiving their sweet hickeys and ministrations like a good pretty slut that he is. The five daddies wouldn't be able to hold themselves back for much longr so the game immediately started. The first daddy walked closer to the blindfolded Hinata. Ossumu kissed his lips softly at first, then turn to sucks the supple skin on his neck,going down to his rosey nipple. 

The click of a cap was followed by another sound filling the room as Osamu squirted some of the sweet scented lube onto his fingers. Hinata took a deep breath, trying to ready himself for what was to come, having no idea as to who will fuck him first. The smaller boy then hissed as Osamu's long finger invaded his hole.

As a pro, the baby slut instantly relaxed himself so it didn't take long before the hole got used to the invasion, hungrily swallowing it until it's knuckle deep. Hinata moaned sexilly as another finger enterd him, preparing him for the bigger intrusion. This is probably one of the many things that can melt the 'better' twin's heart. Hinata knows how to relax so it'll be easier to get penetrated. 

Osamu slowly worked him open, eventually getting four fingers into him, coating Hinata’s entrance carefull with lube. Osamu thrusted his fingers in and out a few times, letting the young boy groan, until he felt that the hole was open enough and pulled them away. 

“Look at that hole, wet and opened wide for a good fucking.” Daichi chimed on the sidelines. 

“Good boy know how to spread his hole wide and take cock. Such a good slut” This time Ushijima, one of the quietest in the group spoke with his deep voice, the implications of his words made Hinata shivered. He caressed the tangerine boy's face face for a while, kissing his hands and stopped when the game started.

The grey haired fox slams into the boy's tight hole, holding back a groan at the warm friction. He thrusted a few times until he was completely buried inside the little crow. 

Hinata on the other hand, already knows the answer. This huge cock that made him cum and also cummed in him a lot of times is something unforgettable. Actually, all of his daddies's cocks are unforgettable. He was almost smirking, thinking that this will be an easy game.

After pumping a few more times, Osamu stopped, leaving half of his cock out and the little crow whining for more. He was pitifully humping his hips to bring the cock deeper in him. Just when Hinata was about to beg, he heared Kuroo asked him to guess who it is. He already want to get pounded so bad, so he immediately moaned out,

"O-osamu-san~ it's you~" He then tried to touch the place where they are connected, tracing the veins and the hardness that make him feel so good.

Atsumu chuckled at the thirsty baby's antics, finally announcing that hr got it righ and signaling for his twin brother to continue.

Without holding back, Osamu snapped his hips rapidly, thrusting in and out with force. The loud moans that the writhing boy let's out turned him on more, kissing him and leaving marks on him as he ravaged the delicate frame beneath him.

His thrusts soon became more forcefull causing the smaller boy to jerk at every snap, raising his his hips as much as he can to meet the powerful thrusts.

"No~ daddyyy~ I can't anymore!!!"

The baby crow's small body jolted as waves of pleasure shoot through him. He was already cumming, for the first time tonight, but the fast fucking from his daddy didn't cease. It slowed down later, but he felt the rod inside him go deeper as if it reached his stomach, sounds of squelching resonated through the whole room. Osamu leaneds down, nipping the young boy's earlobes and grunting to him,

"Ah fuck you feel so good. Our little cum slut. I'm gonna fill your slutty hole up. And you're gonna take all of it cause you're a good little whore." Hinata nodded fervently, answering yes to his daddy.

Osamu fucked him harder and harsher until he came into the little slut's ass, kissing the moaning mess who was still panting and twitching from the activity. The quiet fox pulled out, kissing him on the forehead once more before the game continued. 

The daddy crow's cock was already standing with all its might, jacking it in his hands as he went closer to their baby crow. And the game started once more.

(a little while later....)

Three down, three more. The birthday boy was lucky enough, or slutty enough that he managed to guess whose dick went inside him correctly, letting him cum three times in a row. It sent him to heaven and back, forcing him to beg for more and cry out in ecstacy again and again. 

However, the tangerine-haired boy knows that its not yet over. A short break after his third release, another number of long and thick fingers penetrated his behind. The little muscle immediately went to work, hungrily sucking the fingers deeper inside the abused hole as if it was the first time.

'Shit! Just as good as I imagined!'

The person behind swallowed his grunt, determined to make the little whore lose and tease him until he breaks; and he seems to be winning.

Hinata's legs began shaking feeling a foreign finger tickling his sweet spots. He didn't know if he should feel happy that he'll surely get this one wrong and be punished or be a little scared because a stranger is about to fuck him.

Well all those doubts vanished when another extra large cock was finally shoved inside his hungry hole, hammering him passionately, ingrating its shape and texture of this new member inside him. 

Hinata was bewildered, shamelessly moaning without knowing who is pounding him. The thrusts were vigorous and fast, accurately hitting his favorite deep places, going in and out like it owns the place.

He was confident that he can tell his daddies's dicks apart, but right now, his mind isn't working properly anymore. 

"Well then, can you guess who's inside you now, chibi-chan?~" Kuroo's voice rang teasingly inside his ear but barely understandable

The powerful pounding slowed down for a while, letting the baby crow catch his breath and answer, but he was too engrossed with how deep the rod reached inside him that he still kept moving his hips, trying to satisfy himself. He continued humping his hips in a circular movement, not planning to stop until calloused hands gripped his hips, pinning him down, making him whine in disappointment.

Without his knowledge, the five men on the side were amused by his frustration, gripping their pulsing members in their rough hands and basking in the sounds that their little whore makes

"Nngh! ~nooo~...I don-... Know..."

Hearing the negative answer, Atsumu cackled and merrily announced,

"Awww, our birthday boy got it wrong" kissing Hinata's cheek yet trying to sound sympathetic.

Hinata shivered at the mention of punishment, hardly concealing his slight nervousness and anticipation, silently waiting for the indentity reveal of his new daddy.

Without further ado, a familiar blaring and hyper voice whispered to him needily.

"Hey hey hey! Time for punishment!"

A little astounded, the small boy bit his lips, muttering the owl's name. He remembered how the same man dry humped him, thinking he was asleep the other day, but didn't make a move even when he purposely didn't wear a panty back then!

The birthday boy didn't linger much on his thoughts as a loud smack fell on his perky ass. The fair flesh turned an apetizing pink making Bokuto rub it soothingly for a few seconds before smacking them again. Each hit causes the younger boy to quiver and grunt with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Hinata likes getting spanked by his daddies, but only when their cock is inside him, ramming in him back and forth.

"Daddy... Daddy, please~" He humped himself to the owl ace's cock but was cruelly denied of his wish.

"No can do, baby slut~ you have to receive punishment first, so be good~"

"So mean!~ Daddy owl is the meannie!"

Used to being a spoiled little whore, Hinata complained childishly, trying to use cuteness to try and lure Bokuto into giving him what he wants. Unfortunately, this Fukurodani ace didn't give in easily to his charms, lifting his hand to deliver another spank on the tempting flesh.

Still, the burning sensation of the spanks made the baby crow spurt his pre-cum, only waiting for more stimulation before his fourth release. 

Finally, after the 20th smack, the punishment ended and they were back to spoiling him. Hinata soon felt his senpai's massive dick, hovering above his reddening flesh then trailing in between his butt cheek, barely grazing his aching hole.

This action made the young boy buck his hips, trying to catch the cock and shove it inside him, mewling needily when teased.

"Mmm.. Daddy!~" 

"What is it baby? What do you want?" Bokuto teasingly whispered, pushing the head of his thick cock pass the tight ring and would withdraw again whenever the younger boy would attempt to slide it deeper.

Hinata tried to put it in by himself, but the cruel owl just wouldn't give him what he wants until he answers.

"ahh~ y-your cock... Please daddy...~"

Ah! Bokuto was really enjoying himself in making their adorable crow beg. He couldn't get enough! He then started playing with the boy's erected nipples, only fueling his desire.

"What do you want me to do with it then?"

Dissatisfied with only the tip inside him, the poor baby crow wiggled his butt lewdly, trying to show what he wants and desperately answered,

"I want you to...mmmmh~ use it to f-fuck me and.. Breed me ah!..~ daddy!"

At last, granting the birthday boy's plea, the daddy owl slid his full lenght inside the twitching hole, groaning at its tightness and sloppiness. He started thrusting slowly, pulling back so only the tip is inside then shoving it in again until it's balls deep, forcefully hitting the young slut's prostate and causing the cum from the former men to spill out from the fierce penetration.

After a while, the owl captain began thrusting in a rapid pace or par with his fast breathing. The tangerine crow under him has the naughtiest expression, with tears brimming in his big eyes and his tongue hanging out of his open mouth, sputtering barely coherent words and loud noises of pleasure.

Soon, deep pants filled Hinata's ears, not only from the daddy behind him but also from the other men around him. The little crow snap his hips back, nailing the meat deeper inside him, feeling his cum about to burst at any moment.

"Aaaahh~ Bokut-.... I-I'm com-.. ~"

Tossing his head back, Hinata shouted a delirious cry, getting closer and closer to his peak.

"Not yet baby... Mm...just a little more~"

With that said, captain owl began thrusting in an almost inhuman way, fucking the baby crow fiercely until he breaks. As much as he wants to cum at the same time as Hinata, the young spiker didn't managed to hold it in, exploding from the intense fucking that he received. As he was cumming, the owl kept ramming his cock in and out, taking almost half a minute before he let out his own load inside the quivering crow.

Hinata sigh in satisfaction, feeling so much milk seeping inside him again as he received praises and sweet nothings from the man who just made love him. He felt the senpai drop butterfly kisses on his back and shoulder every now and then, also stating what he wants to do to him next time before pulling out.

The baby crow didn't have the time complain about the loss as another hard and gigantic meat made its way inside him. A deep voice chuckling about how much of a greedy cute pimp he is to which he hummed in affirmation, giggling at another thought,

'Ah, there are still two more...'

Then, the fifth round commenced.

(After everyone had a turn....)

After untying the pleasure drunk crow, Ushijima carried him on the now empty table, spreading his legs and exposing his cum filled hole. Hinata, who was still trying to summon his strenght back, enjoyed the attention that all men in the room are giving him, closing his eyes to focus on clearing his mind.

However, it seemed like his daddies aren't quite done yet, they still have another surprise. The small boy squealed as he felt something cold, round, and smooth thing being rubbed at his swollen entrance. He instantly looked down to see Atsumu, holding an egg-like thing, so close to entering his thoroughly fucked hole. 

"Ah- what-"

"Be a good boy" the tangerine crow heard a low whisper from Osamu. Before he could ask again, Kuroo already gave him the answer.

"Ah~ chibi-chan~ Didn't you say you wanna get pregnant? That much cum should've done the job."

Not even a word, but only another wanton moan errupted from Hinata's mouth, feeling a cold and smooth egg easily slide inside his butt forcing a lot of semen to squirt out. The sensation is so much more different than taking a cock but somewhat, highly arousing as he saw how excited the others are at seeing him pop the eggs out later.

Withou delay, Atsumu began inserting another egg, admiring the gaping hole, which after taking six massive rods, is still able to hungrily suck his fingers and the eggs inside. The other guys around didn't idle, surrounding and touching the small crow's slender frame, grazing the tip of their dicks in his reddish nips, and jacking off near his face.

"Say the safe word anytime if you think you can't take it okay?" Daichi reminded softly, kissing the back of Hinata's hand.

Atsumu only stopped after he was able to fit three eggs inside, while continously observing the baby crow's reaction— it was the first time they did this play and everyone wants to make sure that Hinata won't get hurt. The youngest boy just have to say the safe word and they will stop.

Finishing his job, the golden-haired twin flip the small crow on his side, revealing his plump ass and its twitching hole full of eggs. All eyes were on the birthday boy, hungrily watching and waiting for him to 'lay' the eggs and end the party with a bang.

"Time to 'give birth' baby slut. You'll lay eggs like a mommy crow!" 

Atsumu scooted closer to Hinata and kissed him deeply, intertwining their toungues in a passionate battle. Six powerful and strong men fixated their gazes on the quivering boy, the movements of their hands wanking themselves are as heated as the intoxicating scene playing in front of them.

Hinata groped his butt, kneading it for a few seconds then spreading it thoughtfully to fully flaunt his pinkish entrance.

"Mm~... It's coming out!....ah~"

As if the whole room caught on fire, the temperature went higher as they caught a glimpse of the familiar white object slowly making its way out of the young boy's fuck hole. 

Hinata shuddered as one of the eggs popped out of him, feeling the two others try to follow suit in a sensual manner. The six senpais felt more aroused as another smooth white object parted the little slut's folds, sliding down from the cum-filled hole with another 'pop'.

Watching the erotic scene in front them the men around the birthday boy fasten their hands, urging another ton of sticky liquid to come out. Their only thoughts revolve around how lucky they are to have such a sweet whore of a kouhai who can ride their cock to paradise anyday.

Soon, the last egg peeked out of the baby crow's hole, making its way out with the help of the cum that his daddies dumped inside him. He didn't have to wait long, biting his already bruised lips as his senpais shoot their load, bathing every inch of him in their thick love milk. Only a few seconds passed before he felt all of his energy leaving his body, barely managing to stay awake and hear them praise him about how much of a good whore he is. Well, he really have nothing to worry about, for six responsible men will surely take care of him. With that, he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Hinata woke up, he was already on the cozy king-sized bed, wrapped in fluffy blankets and the arms of a certain daddy owl. He tried to sit up, wincing when soreness stung his whole body from his behind to his throat. 

He was about to get up and fetch himself some water when the man beside him opened his eyes and spoke loudly...as quietly as he can.

"Hey hey hey, our sunchild is awake! How do you feel? Want me to get you some water?" 

In dazed, the little crow blinked cutely and nodded his head. Bokuto wasted no time, kissing his cheek then speeding to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While the owl is out, Hinata sat up and looked around, giggling lightly seeing the well respected people on the volleyball court sleeping in really awkward positions, scattered around the bed where he and Bokuto are sleeping. Well, that owl ace probably just sneaked beside him after everyone fell asleep.

"How do you feel?" 

Daichi's worried voice rang beside his ear, as the daddy crow smothered subtle kissed on the young crow's neck which was now bruising. The small boy complied and bent his neck to let his captain have a better taste of him.

"Mmm~...I feel sore. Probably won't be able to walk for a few days~" he replied teasingly despite of his voice being hoarse.

"That's good." Daichi continued kissing from his neck until hid shoulder and nape.

"Well, did you enjoy the party, sweet slutty chibi-chan?"  
Another familiar voice asked.

Kuroo was still yawning, rubbing his sleepy eyes before softly pecking the baby crow's chapped lips and hugging his waist.

Before he could answer, Bokuto came back holding a glass of water and handing them to the parched boy. Hinata immediately drank mouthfulls of it until the last drop to quench his thirst.

He beamed at them and smiled radiantly like the sun.

"Yes, I enjoyed it very much~"

In their minds, the sunchild might look so innocent but only they know, that deep down, he's a pretty little sweet whore. And they love him very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: lol sorry not sorry for trespassing the chapter ≧∇≦  
> We decided to not narrate Ushijima's parts here because he will be the main daddy on the next chapter. See you ~ ≥﹏≤
> 
> P.S. please also check out my friend's elysianludic04's 'Castle on the hill'. It's a great haikyuu fic in a Harry Potter AU! Btw, I'm one of the characters there, named Lio. Come and see how I creep Kags out 😉😂


	4. Chapter 4

"Nnggghh~ no... No more"

Oikawa was just wandering around, trying to pass time before their practice game with Shiratorizawa starts. Walking towards a corridor, the supressed moaning became louder.

"You say that, but your little hole is clenching like it's asking for more."

This made Seijo's captain pause, wide eyed with shock as he looked at the sign 'Shiratorizawa locker' in front of the door. He wasn't stupid, of course he knows what could be happening inside and he also knows that he should leave for the couple's privacy but... He was curious... A little peek won't hurt, right?

The door was slightly ajar, letting the curious Oikawa take advantage and peep through the crack on the door. He tried to control his breathing, moving as quietly as possible, almost squealing when he saw the purple jersey with a number that's very much known to him.

'Ushijima...?...with...who?...'

The Seijoh's capatain tried his best to peek from a different angle but to no avail. Because of the postion, he can't even catch a glimpse of Ushijima's partner. All he can discern from his view is that plump butt with the smooth and slender ivory white legs, wrapped around the older man's broad shoulders, twitching every once in a while along with the wanton moans. 

Well whoever he is, from his moans, he sure is enjoying himself!!!

And it seems like the pleasure resonating from their voices are contagious. Oikawa looked down, cussing when he took sight of his semi hard-on. 

Gosh, now he has to take care of it before the game!

It hadn't been long before another delicious loud moan was released by the tangerine boy, cumming for the 3rd time due to his daddy's tongue fucking. Ushijima loves eating him, and now he is doing it for the 4th time.

"Daddy~ no more ahhh~"

The baby crow caught the eagle captain's hair, gripping it tightly to try and halt his ministrations. But instead of stopping, the latter's tongue darted out, slowly invading the intensely banged and open hole again. The slimy muscle moved in and out of the tight ring, savoring the sloppiness inside.

Seems like the little crow had fun before meeting with Ushijima while waiting for the time of the game.

"You sure had fun this morning baby slut"

A finger was inserted and started pumping in the sensitive hole as the deep eyes of the senpai clouded with thick lust stared the small boy who whimpered a sentence,

"I-I was gangbanged th-this morning."

Soon, Hinata felt another two of Ushijima's thick and long fingers push inside him, the slick texture made it easier for invasion. The baby crow arched his back, crying out the older man's name, feeling the fingers curling and toying with his favorite spot again and again.

"Get on your hands and knees, baby." He ordered. Hinata immediately obeyed the command. He turned his head to see Ushijima rubbing his face between the tender ass cheeks, unable to stop himself from letting out passionate moans as his daddy explore his rear, shaking his insides with with immense electric-like thrill. It felt so overwhelming for the baby crow but he loved it and let the ace have the full control. 

"Ohh daddy, that's so good!~" Hinata moaned as softly as he could.

His lustful thoughts were interrupted by the muffled ringtone of his phone from the pocket of his shorts which was thrown carelessly in front of him. 

He took it with his right hand, trembling from the unceasing lewd feeling and noises on his backside. He looked at the name and profile in the screen, choosing to answer it. Daichi's recognizable face appeared in the screen, connecting an online video call to Hinata.

"Baby, where are you?" Daichi asked curiously. 

The little sunshine noticed that his daddy crow was in a dark room, a room that he knows too well for he always stays there almost five times a week.

The tangerine-haired boy was about to answer when an unintentional lewd sound rang out of his small mouth.

"Hngh!!~"

Ushijima ducked in again, gently scraping his teeth over Hinata's entrance, soothing it with his tounge. 

The baby crow instantly leaned farther forward, pushing his hands against the bench and shoving his ass back towards the eagle captain's talented tongue. He temporarily forgot that he was on a video call with Daichi, but it does't matter much, this is not the first time anyway. Ushijima smiled, his tounge circling Hinata's rim and flicking across it.

"You taste so good, baby...so sweet." he mumbled, his hot breath fanning on the twitching hole. This made the young boy's rationality fall apart, wiggling his hips and crying out. 

"Oh baby...you're so hot." Daichi couldn't help but to mention how pretty and hot Hinata is right now. Glistening with sweat, drool crusted on one corner of his mouth, messy hair and his lewd expression are all so sexy and tempting to Daichi. Especially, after knowing the circumstance and who he is with. 

"So you went there to get eaten before the game, huh... You really are a baby slut."

"Daddy! Ah!~no... It wasn't like that, ahmmm~" the slutty crow moaned loudly, not even trying to hide his pleasured face. Daichi's eyes darken even more, licking his lips and reaching a hand into his pants to stroke his rigid cock.

"You told me you'll be with Kuroo today. So after getting fucked by him, you went to Ushiwaka next." the Daddy crow began stroking his now fully hard cock in front of the screen while watching the moaning mess get all the loving from the captain of their rival school.

"Play with your nipples for daddy, babe." Daichi instructed. 

With the crystal tears building on the sides of his eyes, he obeyed, pinching and twisting his nipples, the way he remembers his daddies do. The tangerine-haired boy got even more drunk in pleasure, reaching between his legs a couple of times to stroke his dick only to have Ushijima slapped his ass and stop him.

"Daddy.. I want --" 

"Let me do the work baby, just enjoy the pleasure. But DON'T. CUM. until I say so."

With the commanding tone that won't take a negative answer, Hinata surrender, continuing to sensually play with his hard and rosey nipples for his daddy crow instead. His gasps became ragged while the older man vigorously ate his ass, running his tounge all around the outside of his hole then maneuvering it in and out in a fast pace. 

"mmm...~ Are you jacking yourself off Daddy-san?" the boy asked, erotically biting his lips at the sight of that massive erection. The crow captain only answered him with a groan, taking the hint that his daddy is close to his climax. 

Ushijima even joined the tangerine crow in teasing the older crow. He took the phone in front of the small boy, focusing the camera on Hinata's pinkish hole, greedily sucking 4 thick fingers inside it. A noticeable squelching sound was heard everytime Ushijima pumps his fingers in and out. He took his fingers out for a second, showing the horny man on the video call, his baby crow's gaping hole that has obviously experienced a good fucking and rimming. He then returned the camera back on its place.

"I want to lick your cum daddy~" the lewd little boy teased looking straight to Daichi lustfully, then tossing his head back to moan. 

"Fuck, you sweet whore, you little cumslut is teasing me,... so good, I'm gonna punish you once you get home"

That was all it took for the Daddy crow to released his load in his hand and strings of his seed spilled on the floor. Daichi took his time to recover his breath, still staring admiringly at the pretty face of Hinata in the screen.

"You'll get your punishment later, you naughty baby slut." The last words from Daichi before ending the video call and the never ending stumulation of another man behind him made Hinata cum deliriously, his pupil's rolling at the back of his eyes. Ushijima smacked his ass, good and hard, straight on the right cheek, seeing a satisfying redness appear.

"Did I tell you to cum baby? I already forgave you when you tried to stroke you little ochin?" He smacked the other ass cheek just after he finished speaking.

The younger boy only whined spoiledly, moving himself closer to his daddy's crotch to accept another spanking, mumbling an innocent 'Sorry Daddy'. 

Ushijima gave him another spank, loving the sight of that beautiful butt wriggle, then pushed the baby crow onto his back, his legs towards his head. 

'Damn he was flexible' 

Wasting no time, the Shiratorizawa's captain started his actions once more, his tongue kept working wonders on the latter's wet hole. Hearing him cry out like that as his over sensitive hole was being played, it made the senpai want to see how far he could push his baby. 

His movements became more intense as he noticed the small boy squirming so much before screaming out in pleasure even thought no cum is flowing. Hinata was shaking a little, his whole body was racked by his dry orgasm, his hole twitching as he clings tightly to the man who brought him this feeling. Only when his moans grew quiet, did the ace pull himself away from him.

"You did well, baby." Ushijima said softly kissing his baby's lips. Hinata returned the kiss lovingly, feeling the hunger inside him getting satiated.

Since the game will start in about 15 minutes. Only enough for the young boy to return the eating. 

Ushijima sat on the bench with his back facing the door. The half naked little crow kneeled down in front of him, barely grasping the whole thing in his hands, pumping his daddy's enormous and pulsing cock. The daddy eagle cupped his little face, kissing him and swallowing his moans as he toys with the boy's sensitive nipples . After he was freed from the kiss, the tangerine haired crow didn't delay, opening his mouth to lick from the base up to the tip before swallowing it as best as he can.

The vulgar yet alluring sight made Ushijima grunt, tossing his head back and sighing helplessly in pleasure. He watched the petite boy aggressively suck his oversized rod, bobbing the tangerine colored fluff without stopping. The young crow would sometimes suck on the rod's curve head, looking up at his daddy with a silly gaze and trying to catch the captain's reaction. The exact same pure and childish look that managed to captivate even him, one of the best volleyball player in their country! How he wants this time to be endless!

Suddenly, an idea sparked in his mind. He quickly took his phone beside him while using his other hand to pet Hinata's head who was busy blowing him. The eagle captain switched his camera on, positioning it directly below his face. Noticing the movement, the baby crow looked up at his daddy confusedly, wondering why Ushijima would take a video. Without needing to ask, the man in question explained.

"So that I can have something to jack off to for the whole week "

The sentence however, only confused the sunchild more.

"But why would you need that when can just use me?" he pouted his small lips, something that can make anyone want to kiss him.

The Shiratorizawa's ace gulped thirstily, the horny feeling was like fire, dumped with fuel and was now a thousand time hotter! As much as he likes the idea of the tiny spiker always being there whenever he wants him, he knows it's not possible. They are from different schools and different volleyball teams on top of that! Now he was really jealous of Daichi. If they switch places, he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself and ravish the baby crow whenever he sees him... Specially on the volleyball court.

Sticking on his desire to film the younger boy, he just told Hinata that he likes it, thus, getting his baby's permission. He focused the camera towards the busy crow who was looking up every now and then, while kissing the tip and staring provocatively at the lens as if he is also looking at his daddy.

"You like that cock baby? Do prefer it in your mouth or inside you?"

The captain caressed the boy's face, who then responded in between licking and sucking.

"I like your cock, daddy...mmmm.. I like all of my daddies's cock... In my mouth and my hole."

"Cock slut." the older male chuckled affectionately 

The baby crow was so focused on his job, planning to drive his daddy mad with ecstasy. He twirled his toungue a few times, sometimes pulling a way with a string of saliva connecting from his lips to the tip of the cock. Whenever he pulls away, his hands would work and pump the slippery cock, admiring its mighty look and thinking how it always makes him feel so full and stuffed. 

While he was busy with his mouth, the eagle ace lifted the tangerine boy's shirt, using on of his hands to twist and tug on the latter's nips, knowing full well how this would distract the hard-working pretty slut. And he indeed whined,

"Daddy! Ah... I'm...I'm sensitive there..."

He smirked lightly at the younger teen.

"Get to work, baby."

The poor baby crow tried so hard to concentrate on sucking while his tender nipples are being played with. His moans were muffled by the big meat in his mouth causing some vibrations that stimulated the organ.

The feeling was tremendously pleasurable that Ushijima didn't even get to warn the younger boy as strings of thick cum shot out from his rod, spraying it on the little crow's face. He let out one last groan of satisfaction before grabbing his dick and rubbing it teasingly around the small teen's cheeks. 

They were still basking on the afterglow, with the older one almost forgetting to turn off the camera. But before he could do so, the kneeling boy smiled at him and pursed his sweet lips, adorably asking for a kiss. A comfortable warmth spread on the dominant senpai's chest, not hesitating to lean down and fulfill his little lover's wish. He pecked the baby crow's lips a few more time, finally ending the video and saving it before carrying him to the bathroom to clean up.

While helping his beloved fuck doll to clean up and get dressed, Ushijima can't help but think to himself,

'Hinata should've come to Shiratorizawa...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two entered the bathroom, completely unaware of the another muffled grunt echoing just outside the door.

Oikawa looked down on his hand, a little embarassed by what he did. He stared at the white gooey fluid that came from him, flustered with the discovery but couldn't help the mix feeling blooming on his chest.

'Chibi-chan... That bastard Ushijima and... Daichi?'

He thought that it felt so wrong yet... Erotic. As proven by his own body's reaction. 

Although Oikawa wants to clear his head more, he didn't dare stay and ran back to where his team's locker is, deciding to ponder more on this later tonight... And maybe even jack off again. As far as his confusion goes, he can't help but also think to himself. If,  
Daichi and Ushijima are willing to share, maybe, he can have a taste too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We took a little longer to post this because we've been busy preparing for school (｡ŏ_ŏ) yeah, school is going to start again soon! ( TДT) 
> 
> Gone will be our lazy life lol
> 
> Well, can you guess who will be the next daddy? (◠‿・)—☆
> 
> P.s. if you have any questions or just want to converse in general, you can talk to us on twitter @Fire_Queen7 (◍•ᴗ•◍). We'd love to talk about other mangas, yaoi novels and stuff 😊 (We just created that account though and we're probably gonna rant and post all the yaoi stuff that we've read. Some might pique your interest too 😉)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party and a glory hole?

It's another special weekend. But this time, Hinata and his daddies will have fun in an exclusive bar for a birthday celebration. Well, he didn't really know whose birthday- not any of his daddies's birthday for sure.

Nontheless, the baby crow is elated as he meticulously choose his outfit, staring at his reflection in the full-body mirror and judging which looks best. In the end, he settled for an oversized loose long sleeves that reaches up to his knees, covering only one of his fair shoulder. He paired it up with a tight black thigh highs and his favorite shoes. No panties of course.

When he felt that it's enough, he jogged to the living room where Osamu sat waiting for him. It was this man's turn to pick him up, while the others would go to the bar first and could only wait to see their baby boy.

Seeing the grey-haired twin, the excited teen wasted no time and jumped on the man's lap, wrapping his arms around the other's neck, his smooth legs spread apart so he can sit down facing his daddy. Osamu reciprocated the action, with one arm holding the little crow's waist and the other hand caressing his cheek. 

The older fox cannot resist such temptation, his hand trailed down towards Hinata's sensitive place while kissing him senselessly. He was about to push aside the clothes that would hinder him, only to find out that there was none, the baby boy was naked down there. He was surprised, but not as much as he was turned on. He didn't stop making out with his little baby, groping and grinding his clothed erection on the tender butt that will be completely exposed with a little tug.

Before the heat could completely consume them, Osamu did his best to stop, pulling away from the tangerine haired youth yet intensely sticking his sight at him for the second time. Their baby is really a mesmerizing view.

"You look so appetizing, little slut."

The young crow smiled at him charmingly with the small blush dusting his pale white cheeks. He muttered a little 'Thank you daddy', shyly placing a peck on the older male's lips. The beast inside the grey haired fox was stirred restless, threatening to come out any moment now. He was fighting against his inner monster, debating whether he should resist or just surrender to his desire. Of course, he chose the latter!

"...Ah, how about a little quickie, baby?"

He bowed his head, nipping at the short teen's collar bone. As if to answer the senpai's question, the boy's thin hands gripped the hem of his oversized top, unhurriedly sliding it up until it reached his chest, revealing his slim waist, pinkish small hard member, and sweet hard nips. Hinata held the hem of his top to keep it from slipping, his other hand was in between his legs, spreading the already well prepared hole, causing a thin trail of lube to flow down.

He then spoiledly mewled in a cute sugary tone,

"Geez daddy~! You're such a beast!" 

And the beast didn't hesitate to breed his cute mate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The little quickie on the couch didn't do much to satisfy the hungry fox. He almost forgot about the other men until they started bomboarding his phone with calls. He planned to just ignore it and continue ravishing the youth below him if only the said youth did not beg him to answer the call. He pressed the green icon, wincing when he heard the impatient shouts of his younger twin.

"Heh, sorry. He was too delicious that I got carried away." He switched his phone off nonchalantly, not even letting his brother finish a sentence.

With an extremely annoyed look, he carried the boy to the car then drove to the bar unwillingly. 

(at the bar...)

The moment they arrived, was when the real party started. Everyone wanted to pounce on Hinata while glaring at the man who kept the boy to himself for an hour. They all greeted the adorable youth, kissing him one by one and also not forgetting to grope him. It was the sunshine's first time watching a concert in this newly opened bar and the VIP room that his daddies rented has the best view of it. 

The room has a very intricate and luxurious design but exudes an intimate air. It has it's own fridge of snacks aside from the food they ordered, a huge variety of expensive alcohol, and even a shower room. The wall facing the stage is made of a clear fine glass, giving the perfect view of the concert and the people below. Speaking of the people below, Hinata cannot forget the wild crowd that he saw when he entered with Osamu. Majority of the people are wearing very skimpy clothing, barely hiding their private parts that would surely be exposed the moment they jump- which is what you usually do in a concert. Well, he's not one to talk. He came here without anything under his oversized top.

Shortly after, the loud blaring of music enveloped the whole establishment. Everyone is shouting, humming, dancing, laughing, flirting and wildly partying. The mood in the VIP rooms are no different. Bottles of drinks and even some food are scattered on the table as the people inside laugh and play to their heart's content. They also tried mixing with the crowd in the concert below but had to immediately went back up when Daichi and Bokuto almost got into a fight after a drunk bastard tried to kiss their little sunshine.

After everything calmed down, they went back to partying and playing games. Kuroo sat on one of the couches, watching the concert with Hinata on his lap. The big cat took a break after getting a little drunk, grabbing the baby crow with him to sit down. But knowing that the cute boy has no panties on, he can't be contented with just sitting down, for sure. While the tangerine haired youth was seriously watching the band that was currently performing, the naughty cat's rough hands started fondling his private place. Gasping, he looked at his daddy with a pout, as if silently saying that he wants to continue watching the concert.

Seeing the childish pout on the sunchild's lips, The cat captain felt the need to tease him more as the monster inside his pants is begging to be freed.

"Baby, lend daddy a hand will you."

He made Hinata stand up first, unzipping his pants to free his hard rod. He then made the baby crow sit back down, slipping his hard member between the boy's smooth and slender legs. The friction made Kuroo moan softly, feeling the tender flesh rub against his large cock. He felt the small youth relax on his lap, gently massaging the massive thing while returning his focus to the party in front of him. The sight looked so normal, nothing unusual until you see the boy's hands rubbing the big cock in between his thighs, sometimes playfully gripping it tighter. Unable to take the teasing anymore, Kuroo was was about to let the short teen ride him, only to be interrupted by the blonde-haired fox whom the cat captain wanted to kill right now.

Nekoma's captain glared at Inarizaki's setter, wanting to curse him but knows that it's time for 'that'. Oh well, he'll just have to make do with his own for now. 

Not a second passed, Atsumu picked the baby boy up, stepping out of the VIP room and into another room. It can't really be called a room though because it was very small, only having its four walls and some holes on each side. All the holes are plugged except for one, and this made the sunshine feel puzzled. The older Miya twin put Hinata down, kissing his uncovered shoulder withouth completely releasing him from his hold. The latter looked at the former with a qustionning gaze, unable to discern why his daddy fox brought him there.   
"You'll see baby~" Atsumu bit the shorter boy's earlobe, taking pleasure in seeing him shudder.

He then took off Hinata's only piece of clothing, dropping it on the floor before taking the little spiker's lips in his to initiate a deep kiss. They danced their intertwined tongues together with the older male taking the lead, pulling the tangerine crow's head closer to himself. The sweet baby boy gladly submitted to his daddy, letting Atsumu fondle him and and kiss him until he almost can't breathe. The blonde haired fox pulled away, letting his sunshine catch his breath for a while, but not even ten seconds passed, the sly twin dove to catch the boy's pink nipples on his mouth, sucking and biting it fervently.

"Daddy!~... Daddy, wait!~" Hinata moaned unrestrainedly.

Being kissed so passionately was already hard to handle, then his daddy fox immediately preyed on his poor erect nips! How can he take that much stimuli?!

Hearing the soft pleas, Atsumu finally stopped the fierce sucking and began gently licking the swollen pink buds. The young crow's moans didn't quiet down, biting his lips after realizing that they are in an unfamiliar place and there might not be sound proofing.

Only after a minute did the senpai stopped playing with the tangerine boy's chest. Atsumu made him turn around, pinning him on the wall with his legs spread apart. He then positioned his aroused rock hard dick near the young boy's entrance, gently guiding the tip push inside the tight ring until it swallowed the whole rod.

Atsumu hummed in delight, feeling the muscle around his tool constrict, sucking it in deeper inside the boy's tight hole. He then began grinding the little crow's hips in a circular motion, subtly bumping against the younger one's pleasure spot, but not hitting it hard enough to satisfaction. This made the impatient teen groan in dismay.

"There~mmm... daddy pound it there!"

The blonde headed Miya twin snickered at the his treasured kouhai, his hips wanting thrust forward but his sadistic self wants to see the baby's desperate tears first. Torn between his desires, the older fox decided to leave it to the baby crow.

"Then, why don't you hit that spot yourself baby? Fuck yourself on my cock."

The baby crow didn't answer, only moving his body forward the pushing backwards as forcefull as he can, trying to impale the thick meat deeper in his hole. His moans were starting to become erratic as he tried to find that sweet spot that his daddies always abuses using their big members. Unable to hit it like his daddies do, the small sunshine began pouting spoiledly, demanding Atsumu to do something with only the expression on his moist eyes. Something that neither Atsumu nor any of the men in the VIP can refuse.

Gripping the smaller boy's slender waist, the taller man began moving to and fro, using enough force to make the youth's body jerk everytime he thrusts forward. The young spiker can feel the enormous rod stretching his insides, retreating, then attacking again with full power, plowing his sweet spots until he can't form words from his mouth anymore. The greedy hole was filled, stretched widely around the humongous tool yet continously sucking it in until the base.

"Stretched so nicely~ You had a quickie with Samu before you coming to this bar, right little slut?"

The tangerine headed boy gasped, feeling the big rough hands rub the reddening buds on his chest.

"Yeah~... Nnn~ I rode him on the couch"

As the words left the young teen's mouth, his daddy thrusted more ferociously, emitting a low growl that signifies danger. He lifted one on the sunchild's thin legs as high as it can go, making the tiny butt more vulnerable. Squelching sounds errupted from the place where the two are connect, the little crow's insides being fucked so hard that it was as if it's forming into the shape of Atsumu's dick.

"So Deep...mmm it's so deep inside me..!" the screams of passion from Hinata's throat were uncontrollable, his vocal chords hurt a little but the delicious pleasure shooting from his nerves won't stop, pushing his cum until it reached his peak.

"Here it comes baby, open up~"

The tangerine haired boy held his butt cheeks apart, spreading his hole wider and accept his daddy's milk. He bit his bruising lips, savoring the thick liquid that his daddy worked hard to give him. His whole body turned weak, his quivering form leaned on the grinning fox for support while butterfly kisses are being scattered on his face.

All of a sudden, the younger Miya twin went still, stepping backwards with the baby crow, his cock still burried deep in the tight hole. Hinata was about to ask when he saw another fat and long meat made its way inside the hole in the wall. It was huge with veins pulsing on its body, standing full and proudly and... probably as big as Ushijima's. 

As expected, he looked at his daddy fox with a puzzled glance, calming down when he saw the setter looking back at him with a smile. A smile that he knows so much, containing  
naughtiness and lust. The naughty twin continued fucking his oversensitive hole in a gentler pace, shortly asking for the baby's consent.

"Would you like to give it a shot baby? I'm sure that he's someone you like."

The youth's mind was still a little clouded from his orgasm, feeling a sense of de javu on this scene. If it's someone he likes, then it should be another player from a different school, plus, none of his daddies would do it if he wouldn't like it.

Without answering, Hinata crouched down a bit, wrapping his mouth around the stranger's cock. It was an unfamiliar taste and feeling but he liked the way it felt in his mouth. He sucked on it for a bit, grinning as he heard the moans of the man who owns the big rod on the other side of the thin wall. He looked back at Atsumu again for reassurance, seeing him stroke his cock, getting hard for a second time. He happily went back to sucking, this time, with more enthusiasm, knowing that this pleased his daddy. He jacked it off with his both of his hands, pumping the excited dick up and down, kissing it while it leaks pre-cum. He then boldly rubbed the wet tip on his swollen nipples, mewling softly while using the stranger's rod to flick and play with the two protuding points on his chest.

Behind, the blonde twin was watching intently, staring at the little crow's hole that is twitching and leaking his cum while the youth sucks off another man. He inhaled deeply, ordering the smaller boy.

"Fuck it now, baby. Fuck his cock for me." Atsumu's cock itself stood hard, reloaded again.

"I will daddy." Hinata stiffled a giggle as he got up, turning around while spreading his butt cheeks apart to welcome a new invasion, then he backed his boy pussy up onto that erect member. He could feel the head, stretching his tight asshole open with ease, using the cum he squeezed from daddy fox as a lubricant. The baby crow lets out a hum of delight, reaching out to grab onto Atsumu's cock with his an outstretched hand. The thought that he had one cock in his hole and another in his hand, made him feel so slutty and he liked this feeling. It felt so fucking good.

"Suck on my dick, baby. Ahhh You're a really good boy~! Suck it while you take a cock in your tiny hole." Atsumu presented his cock to him, letting the little slut swallow and savor it as he wants. 

Hinata opened his mouth while his love hole was instinctively swallowing and fucking the big cock. He could feel the wall smack against his bouncy flesh whenever the unknown person thrusts.

Hinata couldn't get enough of the big cock, trying to stick himself into the wall to take it in as much as he can, all the while looking up at the Inarizaki setter with his teary yet alluring eyes.

"You look so good like this my prince. Getting spoiled with cocks 'cause he's a good baby." Atsumu tugged his hair in a pampering way, feeling another rise of cum building in his shaft just about to spill out. The busy youth can also feel his climax rising with the stranger's cock hitting his prostate repeatedly 

"Daddy~! ... hnggg!! cum- cumming!" 

Hinata cried out without restraint, spurting another batch of that long, white, sticky, strings of cum. With just one look to the baby crow's face full of pleasure, Atsumu spurted his cum all over the that cute fair face, littering it from his hair to his lips. 

Atsumu quickly pulled Hinata into a lip lock, pushing his tounge into the boy's mouth, licking along the inside of the young crow's mouth, tasting his cum. After pulling away, the fox setter pulled out a tissue, gently wiping the semen off of the his slutty prince's face. He stared at the shorter boy's doe eyes before whispering in a loving tone:

"Now, it's our birthday celebrant's turns to cum, yeah? Make your daddy proud, make him cum baby." Atsumu said breathlessly. 

Hinata's eyes were half lidded but his mouth gaped open. After he found out that this man who kept fucking him from behind the wall is the birthday celebrant, he can't help but to think to himself, only one question popping on his mind

'How special is this person that made his daddies allow them to fuck him?' 

"Why didn't you just tell me who he i—! Ahh! Mmm Mou~ you're all keeping things from me now~" He glared and pouted. 

It was nowhere near intimidating because the boy glaring is cute and is currently getting pounded from behind

"Why are you pouting?" Atsumu chuckled.

"It's a suprise baby, you know him. After all, you said you'd like a taste of his dick once." He added, winking at the small teen.

On the other side of the wall, there's Oikawa, drowing himself in pleasure that Hinata's tight hole is giving him. He couldn't help but shamelessly groan outloud, picking up his speed and thrusting more roughly. 

"You're so tight." He moaned out, hearing the little baby sob from rought humping.

The youth who was just conversing with his daddy fox, felt the member inside him move at an animalistic pace, the snaps became more forceful, feeling the thick cock tickle his sweet spot.

"Nnggh! No.... No more!!" the tangerine haired youth panted out, grunting along with the grand king who is now thrusting with harder strokes. He began bucking his hips as he felt another orgasm build up, holding on to Atsumu to support his shuddering body.

He felt the stranger pulled back out and thrust into him again, further than before. Sometimes pulling out until only the tip is inside, then pushing in with loud smacking sound, the reddening hole twitching as it swallows the giant.

"Ah! It feels good! This dick is making me feel so good!" 

He didn't know if it was the size, or that he was a stranger, or that he was a probably someone he knows, it's just amazing feeling having someone new fucking him. Soon the stranger was hammering away as deep as the wall would let him. 

He fuck him hard and fast and then slow down to an easy thrust. The variations in speed was incredible and he was feeling the start of an orgasm. Hinata whips his head back moaning so loud, unknown to him that behind the wall, Oikawa smiled and kept going. He's falling into a trance because of Hinata's moans. So melodic and whimsical. 

Oikawa's breathy moans along with the baby crow filled the air, with Hthe younger boy feeling his climax starting to approach again as he pick up his pace even more, fucking himself on that huge cock. 

"Oh fuck! Chibi-chan you feels so fucking good!" Unable to take it anymore, Oikawa gave the boy one last powerful stroke as he fills the boy's ass with his hot cums.

Meanwhile the blushing little sunchild reaches down, grabbing the base of the dick and feeling it move, pumping a heap of load inside him as he cums at the same time.

Hinata whimpers as his chest heaves up and down. The tired baby with a flushed body felt Atsumu's tounge gliding across his pale skin leaving him with a tingling sensation. He must have looked so fucked but he can't forget the voice from the other side of the wall.

'Chibi-chan' and his familiar voice ringging to his ear and mind over and over again.

After Atsumu cleans the mess in Hinata's body, especially his hole, he dressed him up and went back to sit where the others are drinking and still watching the concert.

"How was it?" Kuroo asked, wrapping the baby crow's small frame in his arms, inspecting his thoroughly fucked appearance.

"I bet he fucked you so good, right?" He teased, kissing him on the forehead while the shorter teen just nodded bashfully.

"Atsumu said that he's a birthday celebrant, where is he?" He wondered. 

Kuroo was about to open his mouth and answer but Ushijima cut him off.

"Speak of the devil." Ushijima said that made everyone laughed and move their attention to Oikawa who's walking closely to them. His eyes immediately landed to the tangerine haired boy, winking at him with an obvious happiness on his face.

"I'm glad you guys are here." Oikawa said happily, meeting the sunchild's gaze with a smirk.

"I really enjoyed the present from you." He then looked straight at Hinata's eyes.

Hinata's heartbeat accelerated, his cheeks a little flushed again. 

Ah, he enjoyed the grand king's birthday present too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very late for Oikawa's birthday but you know what's on his birthday right? (╥﹏╥)
> 
> Anyway, what do you think Hinata did during the quarantine? A camshow? What does he do with his daddies aside from the smex? 
> 
> We'll tell you next chapter! See you!.~  
> ≥﹏≤


	6. Beach Special 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beach vacation with Hinata and his daddies!

It's been three days since they started staying in this beach house. It was probably one of the best beach trips for the group, with the island being private so they can play around as much as they want. Their baby crow especially liked running to and fro in the beach's white sand the whole day, admiring seashells or crabs or starfishes in the vicinity. They have the perfect view of the sparkling ocean from the villa that they are staying in, where they can also watch the beautiful sky turn orange and purple during twilights and dawns.

One fine afternoon, Hinata woke up from his nap in the balcony, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked at the still sleeping daddy owl, snoring lightly with a trail of drool slipping from the man's mouth. He giggled at the funny endearing sight, placing a light kiss on his daddy's cheeks. The sky is as blue as ever with the gentle wind caressing his nude body and lightly swaying the hammock where him and Bokuto was napping. He would've continued sleeping but he felt a little hungry, so he slipped out from the man's embrace and walked to the kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light breeze from the balcony caused some goosebumps to appear on the small boy's body. They were in the private beach for three days now and he just got comfortable to walking nakedly around the villa. His senpais are the same, only, they still wear their undies. He could've done the same but he loves teasing them so... Thankfully, the older males have good self-restraint, they hold back their sexy times even at night so that Hinata won't be too exausted to play the next day.

As the tangerine-haired boy got closer to the kitchen, the savory smell of dumplings wafted in the air.

Seems like his timing was right!

Their very own, Karasuno captain should be cooking something right now and he didn't want to miss that. Not just the food, but the sight of their captain cooking is another turn on. With that thought, the little crow tip toed his way inside the kitchen, wanting to catch the 'chef' off guard. Indeed, he saw Daichi in his boxers with only an apron on to hide his ripped body. The tent in his pants still noticeable even though the snake inside is still asleep. Actually, why hide it?

The spying crow drooled, not sure if it was the food or his daddy. The latter was too focused on cooking, not really sensing the small boy creeping from behind. Hinata only got his wanted attention after wrapping his arms around the taller male's torso, peeking to see all the dumplings frying in the pan.

"Daddy~"

The older man immediately shifted his attention to the person who emitted the sweet sound, holding the smooth thin arms that was wrapped around him. He slightly bent down to peck the boy's forehead, smiling as he saw the other's happy mood.

"I'll finish up in a minute. Sit on the counter babe."

So the tangerine crow hopped on the counter, dreamily watching the captain move his arm muscles while cooking. When the crow captain finally finished, he turned to look at the small spiker, only to see the said boy dozing off. He set the dumplings aside to cool down and made his way to the day dreaming boy, kissing him out of his reverie until they're both breathless.

"Are you hungry, baby?" the senpai murmured as he pants, positiong himself between the boy's milky legs.

On the other hand, Hinata smiled coquettishly, speaking in a flirty tone:

"Which type of hungry, daddy?~"

Unable to contain himself, the provoked man dove down, locking his lips with the naughty boy. The baby crow obediently raised his head to receive the kisses, opening his mouth for the other to explore. It was like an automatic function, the moment the taller male kisses him, the tangerine haired youth would instantly spread his legs to let his daddy in, matching the impatience of the man with him.

"I thought you wanted to play video games?"

Hugging the naked body close to him, Daichi's hand traveled south, fondling and feeling up the teen's bare smooth skin. Every inch of their baby crow's petite physique exudes sexyness and cuteness blend in one sinful plate. Plus, the lustful attitude and expression on the seemingly innocent boy, could make anyone want to devour him.

"But first, I want daddy to play with me~"

The crow captain leaned down, putting his tongue out to give the young boy's cherries a little flick. He then used his thumb to rub it in circles, feeling the little nubs become hard. It was just a simple gesture but it made the tangrine haired boy bite his lips, knowing that his tight butthole is already twitching.

"Look baby. Didn't your tits get a little bigger?"

Daichi whispered before starting to suck one of the little buds. It quicky turned red and sensitive from the action, eliciting a gasp from younger boy. At the same time, the man's rough hands traveled lower to find the little crow's treasured place that is surely twitching excitedly by now. Hinata didn't disappoint, raising his slender fair legs to the crow captain's shoulder, letting the latter find his hole.

"That's because... Daddy kept sucking them so...enngh~"

He leaned back on the counter with legs spread wide open. His senpai's thumb kept on rubbing his hole without putting it inside, clearly intending to tease him again. The older crow thankfully didn't neglect his nipples, playfully biting and sucking on them.

"Maybe if we suck on them more, they will lactate and produce milk."

The daddy crow looked provocatively at the quivering youth, never breaking their eye contact as he continued sucking the reddening nipples.

"No.... That's... Impossible~"

Despite answering, the smaller crow was more focused on the finger rubbing his rims. Thick pads of the older crow's thumb move circularly around the hungry hole. It felt good but his daddy won't satisfy him!

"Daddy!...nnhhh..~ Put yo-your finger in."

Playing oblivious, Daichi stop playing with the boy's nipples but continued rubbing the pikish hole and looked at him innocently.

"Where do I put my fingers, baby?"

Knowing exactly what he wants to hear Hinaya propped his legs up, using his index and middle finger to part his butt cheeks. The hole was spread open, exposing the warm, wet, enticing inside that's still soft from the previous preparation.

"In-inside..."

The baby crow waited for the intrusion of the long fingers. Contrary to what he expected, something much bigger in girth, warmer, and undeniably harder rod entered his hole. He sucked in breath in shock, but quickly relaxed as the muscles clamped tightly on the giant tool. After entering the tangerine haired boy, the senpai didn't move, just lustfully stared at the mewling baby boy underneath him.

The teen's slender hands went down to cup his pinkish genitals that kept on twitching the moment the huge member entered him, subtly reaching out to touch the balls that slapped on his butt cheeks when the dick was pushed to the hilt inside him.

The senpai started to move, although slow, it was deep and hard, letting his kouhai feel it until his stomach. When he felt dissatisfied with the pace, the small boy tried to buck his hips, urging the bigger man to thrust faster. However, the stubborn man kept the torturously slow pace, obviously deliberately playing with the spoiled little crow.

"Daddy!~"

Chuckling at his moan with a spoiled and annoyed tone, the teasing man finally gave in, bucking his hips faster but continuing to thrust hard. After a few thrusts, Daichi spread his baby's ass, smoothly inserting his index finger with his cock still inside. The tangerine haired boy was once again pleasantly surprised by the penetration, his little hole stretched so good. He was used to taking to cocks at once but it's his first time to get fucked with a finger added inside.

The crow captain fumbled the inside for a while, thrusting his rod alongside his finger. He leaned down to kiss the teen who happily opened his mouth, feeling the hard member brush past his favorite spots. His pre-cum started to leak on his stomach. The captain took his fingers out for a while, halting his thrusting in the process to let the smaller boy catch his breath.

Fierce fucking felt so good he couldn't even breathe.

It wasn't long before Daichi scooped the pre-cum from the boy's flat tummy then re-inserted it in the baby crow's hole, lathering the thick slimy liquid on his stretched insides.

The tangerine haired boy witnessed his own cum inserted inside his little hole. A whole new feeling of hotness brew in him as his toes curled up, watching his daddy's cock come in and out of him with fingers still inside. He really like being under his daddies' mercy. He loves it when they pin him down as if he can't do anything but spread his legs and let his daddies caress his little hole deeply.

The youth began moaning much more sensually than before, addicted to the feeling of something hot and hard invading his insides. 

He then gave out a tiny surprised yelp when his daddy crow carried him, the senpai's dick still buried inside his quivering hole, making his whole body shiver along it. Paying no heed to it, Daichi began heading for the room, leaving the dumplings to cool down and finish his business with their baby sunshine.

Each step that the crow captain took is felt by the tangerined haired boy enveloped in his arms. Whenever he takes a step, his body would jerk a little, burying his dick deeper inside the baby crow. From afar, the youth could hear his other daddies' laughter as they play beach volleyball outside, but he could barely pay attention to the noise because his focus kept on shifting to the hard and engorged tool inside him. It was only tickling him as Daichi was only walking and even deliberately jerking him upwards saying he 'was about to fall'. But the young teen knows his captain's aim is to make him crave more. And he is succeeding!

Unable to withstand the lack of friction, the smaller boy moved his hips downward, as if to show his eagerness to satisfy himself. The captain smirked as he saw his hardworking kouhai's attempt, deciding not to make it hard for him anymore and rushed to the bedroom. He sat down with on the bed facing the big mirror on the closet harshly, the force sending the baby crow's petite body to bend backwards with a loud groan. His captain then made him turn around, to face the mirror, kissing his pale neck down to his shoulders. The angle let Hinata see the hot postion they were in and the thirsty expression on his face. Realizing what his senpai has done, he giggled a little.

"So naughty daddy!"

His statement was answered with a strong thrust, directly hitting his sweet spot.

"Do you like it baby? ~ you get to see how deep my cock fucks you. " The senpai lightly nipped the younger boy's earlobe, again starting to build the pace and rythm of his thrust. 

Feeling the huge rod thrusting and rubbing his insides again, he tried to match the rythm, and slam himself on the rod.

"Mmm~ I like it daddy~

The confession and the tightly clamping hole made the older male lose his mind. He began ramming wildly against the little crow's hole, gripping his hips as gently as possible while looking at his baby's expression in front of the mirror. Such an exquisite image he saw, that made his pre-cum rush out.

"So lovely baby~ You can't live without daddy's cock anymore right? you like seeing yourself get fucked, little prince?~"

Hinata's forehead dripping with sweat, his eyes clouded with tears, focused on the mess between his legs, his mouth hung open spewing moans after moans. The little sunshine held tightly on his daddy's hand to try and keep himself steady as the latter is pounding upwards with more forceful maneauvers. He can feel the rod pulsing as if it was about to burst.

In their reflection in the mirror, their eyes met with the tangerine haired boy observing his senpai's ragged breathing and expression of one trying to hold back. The older crow pulled the younger one's face to join lips together in a heated kiss, until the captain can no longer take it.

"ah-Yes! Mmmh~ can't live without daddy's dick. Only when it's you daddy!~ and my other daddies too!~...mmm...

Daichi gritted his teeth,

"I'm about to burst babe. What will a good baby whore do when his daddy is about to cum?" he proceeded to suck on the youth's fair, smooth neck, while reaching to grab and jack off the boy's front.

Hinata arched his back at the sensation, loosing all of his thoughts in pleasure and letting his captain fuck him however he wants. The force of the thrusts made him feel as if he was jumping in up and down.

"Ahh~ I-I'll open my tight hole wide, so that ... Daddy can cum a lot inside~"

As soon as the youth sprayed his liquid all over the mirror in front of them, Daichi made one last powerful thrust, reaching as far as it can go, then pinned the boy down to him tightly. He then rubbed and pinch the little crow's nipple, making the baby cry out while cumming. The captain himself grunted, his pulsing cock let out tons of the white liquid inside his kouhai's hole.

After catching their breath, Daichi landed a hot kiss on the panting teen's cheek, mischievously pulling his now placid rod out of the youth's butt. He then spread the small sunshine's legs, with the agape hole leaking the semen on full display. The erotic sight reflected in the mirror made both of their breaths hitch, watching the sticky fluid splatter on the floor. 

All of a sudden, the supposedly quiet titan rose again.

"Wanna play games now baby?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah we're alive 🤣!!! But we're only posting part 1 today because it's a little long and we're in the middle of a competition. We'll post part 2 tomorrow (◍•ᴗ•◍)
> 
> Waahhh We hope we won! Haikyuu merch is on the line ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ
> 
> Chapter 6 next. Let's get ready for Kenma (◍•ᴗ•◍)
> 
> Wuv you guys and stay safe!!!


End file.
